The Midnight Curse
by gleeme33
Summary: What would you do if it killed you to be with the one you love? Finchel.
1. Prolog

_Author's Note_

Hi guys. So, I know you're all thinking 'wait, she's posting a new story and not giving us a heads-up like she always does?' well, here's why: I've thought about it and thought about it, and I think I've gone all the way I can go with _The Adoration of Rachel Berry_. I'm just really…not feeling it anymore, you know? I hope you guys understand my deleting the story. Please don't be mad. So, as I was upset that I would be deleting this story, in literature class we had to write an intro to an eerie, suspenseful story. So I was really happy anyway because I just love stuff like that, and then once my teacher read mine she was really impressed, so I was totally beaming! And as I read it back to myself, I realized that I could use parts of it as a fanfiction! So, I really hope you like this and it makes up for the story that I decided to delete, especially because I wrote parts of it in school. Again: sorry. And after some more thinking, I realized that it's been kind of mean of me to set you up for a story and not give you a taste of it! Hence the prolog below! Again, I hope you like this and I apologize for the unorganized way this all came about. Thanks and enjoy!

_Couples_

_**Finchel **_(as always), Quick, possible Sam/Kurt, possible Tartie but maybe Tina/Mike (not really sure which side I'm on at the moment), possible Wemma, and more may come in later.

_Friendships_

Rachel/Quinn, Finn/Quinn, Quinn/Sam, Rachel/Santana, Sam/Rachel, Brittany/Santana, Puck/Santana, Puck/Finn, Finn/Sam, possible Rachel/Shelby, possible Finn/Will, and more may come in later.

_Prolog_

The girl looked on; the sheer blackness of the night seemed to engulf the screams and gasps of the bystanders. But it didn't matter much: they wouldn't be around for much longer anyway. She pulled a piece of thick, shinny hair behind her right ear. This was her only movement because she simply couldn't move. She was absolutely frozen in place because of what had just happened...what she had just done. It wasn't like she liked it…much. But…it was necessary. She didn't have another choice, okay? The girl looked down at the boy on the ground. He would slowly bleed to death now, she was sure of it. She'd seen it enough times alright. He was going to die no matter what she did, but that didn't make her feel any better about herself. But…whatever. It was instinct. She couldn't fight it no matter how much she wanted to, and that was a sure fact. But…his eyes…his beautiful human eyes... They spoke to her. They said: _why would you do this to me? I trusted you. I…_but before she could read anything else in his pretty eyes, the boy was dead.

The girl sighed, looking up to the sky. It was a deep purple, but at the same time it was souly black, and a rainbow of other dark colors that she felt right now in her very core. This made the full moon and the twinkling stars the only light that the girl had. But that was okay, simply because that was the only light she needed anyway. Before anyone could even notice the boy on the cold ground, she disappeared in a trice into the dense forest. The night, the fog, the forest…they would all keep her safe, because they would all keep her hidden.

Suddenly, the girl stopped. He was in front of her now. She sighed as he brushed his long-ish hair out of his eyes, and looked at her disapprovingly. He had always looked at her as if he was her superior, but in reality, they were frozen at the same age. His glare was always the same no matter the color his eyes were today, but now she could tell he was strong. His eyes were purple, just like hers were now.

"Ugh! You did it again!" He threw his hands up in the air reproachfully. "How can I trust you when you are so _weak_?"

"Don't talk to me that way!" She snapped. "I'm just as strong as you are, no matter how much you don't want to admit it!" Now another girl appeared out of the shadows next to him.

"What's going on _now_?" She asked as if she were annoyed.

"Nothing," The girl commented. "Absolutely nothing!" She ran away from them now, deeper and deeper into the fog of the forest. The boy turned to the second girl.

"Follow her," He said. "We can't afford another slip up. I'll follow along later."

"But-"

"Just do it!" He now seemed more annoyed then she was.

"Alright…but I don't like it!" The boy nodded curtly as the second girl disappeared into the shadows after the first girl. She knew exactly what he had meant by 'slip up'. Soon, the two girls were reunited. They both stopped short, and eventually fell into sitting positions in the tall, dew-covered grass.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I-I think I know what it is…" She paused, but the girl next to her said nothing in response. "You…you've fallen in love, haven't you?"

"Yes," she breathed out, looking into the night sky. "And it's killing me."


	2. Breadstix and Video Games

**Okay, so, I'm sure you're wondering who the three characters were in the prolog. Well, the first girl? Rachel. The second girl? Santana. The guy? Sam. I know, seems like random characters, right? Well, read to find out why it's them! I know this chapter seems filler-ish, but I have to set a tone for the story. Don't worry: it'll get better, I promise! And you should know that I do not ship Sam/Rachel or Sam/Santana or Rachel/Santana, so this is not any of those fics. They are strictly friendship ships. For a list of couples and friendships, please refer to the author's note page of this fic. Thanks and enjoy.**

_Chapter One_

_Rachel's POV_

"I just don't get it, Rachel. How can you read that stuff?"

"Finn, I already told you, it's a love story, but it's not _just _a love story!"

"But…the dude's a _vampire_, and she loves him anyway? Does she know that he's killed people before?"

"Finn, that's the point. Bella loves Edward no matter _what _he is; and their undying love-"

"_YAWN_!"

"Well, I like the _Twilight _books."

"Well I think _I'm _on team _Harry Potter_. The dude was a baby and he defeated the most evil wizard ever. I think that's awesomer then undying love and blah blah blah…"

"Is _awesomer _a word?"

"It is now!"

"But…it's romantic!"

"But it's _boring _to me, Rach. I can't read stuff like that. I need action, and…and…explosions! Yeah, explosions and stuff blowing up, like, just _BOOOOOOM!_"

"You are _such _a boy, Finn."

"And you are _such _a girl, Rachel."

"Touché, Finn. Touché,"

"What does that mean?"

"I'll tell you later."

Finn bent over a looked through more bunches of DVDs. I guess we weren't watching the _Twilight _movie anymore. After Finn didn't get, I had to explain, and that's how that little discussion got started. Apparently, Finn's on team _Harry Potter_. Now he picked up my copy of _Funny Girl_, looking confused.

"Rach, what's _Funny Girl_?"

_Oh my God_.

"Are you _kidding_ me?"

"Um…no…"

"Barbra was in that movie!"

"Barbra…_who_?"

My hand met my face. "Fine," I shook my head. "Put _Funny Girl _down. You aren't ready for that yet. What else is over there that we could watch?"

"Well, there's…hey, what's the difference between _Greece _and _Greece 2_?"

"The difference between those two films is the difference between night and day. You aren't ready for that yet, either. What else?"

"Hmm…well, we could always make fun of _High School Musical_."

"You know me too well. Even if Zack Efron has _perfect _hair…"

Finn raised his eyebrows: "Should I be concerned?" He half-frowned.

"No, you have nothing to worry about. I'd never be with the male lead of a set of movies that try to pass themselves off as musicals."

"I love you." He laughed, shaking his head.

"Love you, too," we both smiled now. I loved his smile. "Now, if we can't pick a DVD we could always call Quinn and Puck and go to the movies or something."

"Yeah, _or _we could go to Breadstix, because guess what today was?"

"Pay day, Finn?" Of course it was pay day. Finn was super happy because he had gotten a job at Breadstix, so with the combination of employee discount and Finn's minimum wage paycheck, all four of us could probably all get _something_ as long as that something wasn't the most expensive thing on the menu.

"Yes Rachel, it was pay day. Now, _look_!" He then took out his wallet and showed me that it did indeed contain money.

"Wow, Finn, you showed me!" I smiled sarcastically.

"But really, you should be proud of me! I'm making money and I want to spend it all on you!"

"You're adorable."

"I know."

"Okay, okay, fine!" C'mon, I'm not stupid. Girls, if a hot guy ever wants to spend the little money he earns on you, just say _yes_! "If you want to go to Breadstix, we can go to Breadstix." His whole face lit up. "I'll text Quinn and tell her to get Puck and meet us there, okay?" He nodded, and whispered:

"You're welcome," in my ear before leaving the room.

When I picked up my phone to text Quinn, I saw that I had five new text messages. They read:

_Sam: Get over here as soon as you can, alright? I REALLY need to talk to u…ASAP. Reply if you get this._

_Santana: Rach, Sam's pissed-just a heads-up. Seriously, Sam is about to rip your head off. If he does, can I watch?_

_Sam: Rachel, WHERE R U? WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON WITH U?_

_Sam: Okay, seriously, we're just gonna leave without you if you're not here at sundown. _

_Santana: Sorry… :( _

"Um, Finn, change of plans." I yelled down to him. "You're gonna have to go with out me, okay?"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Finn's POV_

"You know, for a place called Breadstix, their breadsticks aren't even that good…" Quinn picked up a breadstick and broke it in half, giving Puck one half and biting the other.

"Yeah," Puck yawned. "I hear they import them form, like, Denmark or something."

"Puck, what's up with you?" I asked, staring into my Coke. "You look like you haven't slept all night."

"That's because he _hasn't_!" Quinn jumped in, elbowing Puck. He shrugged.

"The awesomest, most coolest video game came out at midnight last night, and I _had _to beat it!"

"You beat the whole game in one night! ?" Quinn and I said at the same time. Puck shrugged again.

"Had to slay all those monsters!"

"That's disgusting and degrading!" Quinn threw her arms up in the air. "Why do you like that senseless violence?"

"It's fun!" Puck and I said at the same time. Quinn's hand slapped her face.

"Well, at least now you won't be telling me your stupid theories about how _Super Mario Brothers _changed civilization…"

"The best thing about the newer _Super Mario Brothers_ is the Star Worlds…because none of the other games had anything like that-"

"Puck," Quinn sighed, her face in her hands. "We've heard it before."

"But it never gets old!" Puck started to laugh, and Quinn smacked his shoulder.

"So why didn't Rachel come too?" Quinn asked.

I shrugged: "Change of plans."

"I guess she had her own monsters to slay…"

"Puck!" Quinn elbowed him again. "Not everyone is obsessed with video games!"

"Who said anything about video games?"


	3. Directors and Evil Villans

**Thanks for your interest in this story guys, and BTW: this story will have some OCs, including an evil villain OC! But I will not reveal his/her identity until the end! Thanks and enjoy.**

_Chapter Two_

_Quinn's POV_

It was Wednesday when we got the news. It wasn't _horrible _news for us but…you know what, scratch that. It _was _horrible news for us. But I just keep thinking about Miss Pillsbury, she must be locking herself in her car, blasting sad music on the radio and crying again. I know she has Carl now but…Mr. Shu and her just sort of go together, you know? Like cookies and milk or cops and donuts.

And you know what else on top of that? It's not like she's ugly or has any huge flaws that we can over exaggerate to get her fired. She's actually kind of pretty…_kind of_. And she's sweet, but almost…almost _too sweet_. Like when you make a cup of coffee but then ruin it by putting in to much sugar and creamer, but then you just have to suck it up and drink it anyway, because it's kind of addictive.

But do you want to know what the worst part of it was?

Her name was Rosalina.

How do you make fun of the name Rosalina? It's a really pretty name! But wait…I'm getting ahead of myself…it all started that Wednesday in Glee club…

"Okay, guys!" Mr. Shu put his hands together. "Before we start, I'd like to introduce you all to our new musical theater director! Say hello to Miss Rosalinda Sands!" Then she walked into the room. Miss Sands was small and blonde…kind of like April Rhodes, but not as pretty and _far _too peppy for her own good.

"Hello, everyone! Mr. Shuster has told me nothing but the best about his New Directions!"

"_Ugh_…" Puck moaned in my ear. It was what we were all thinking: Miss Sands just left that sugary taste in your mouth that made you want to tell her that the world isn't the land of rainbows and candy.

"And as a welcoming present to Miss Sands, we are all going to be in her first theater production her at the school! Now, Finn, drum roll please!" Mr. Shu motioned for Finn to take his place at the drum set. He did, and made that drum rolling sound that's supposed to make you anxious but really never does.

"You all are going to put it to a vote!" Miss Sands exclaimed. "And the winning musical will be preformed by you all, and directed by yours truly!"

Half the room moaned. The other half cheered.

"And do you know how we're going to do that?" Mr. Shu asked generally. "All of you are going to sing a solo or a duet from the show that you're going to vote for. Doesn't that seem like fun?"

"Yes, Mr. Shuster!" We all answered in tandem, although only half the room meant it. Then the bell rang, setting us all free.

"Start to look at musicals and song choices, guys!" Mr. Shu called as we all stampeded out of the choir room.

"This is _great_!" Kurt exclaimed, rushing down the hall. "I'm gonna start warming up my high F; _Defying Gravity _here I come!"

"That's great, Kurt," Puck said with a half-smile. "But _I _think we should do a show that's a little more…manly. Like _Guys and Dolls_, or_ Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dream Color_."

"Puck, when did you brush up on your musicals?" Tina asked. Puck shrugged:

"I think they're kinda…awesome."

"They are!" A bunch of us said together.

"Rachel's gonna be _so _happy when she hears about this! I'll text her right now!" Finn smiled, pulling out his phone.

"She's not here today? Neither is Sam." Kurt said.

"Neither is _San_!" Brittany pouted. "I thought that the ducks might have had something to do with it…"

"…And _send_!" Finn concluded as he sent the text. "Guys, this is gonna be _great_! Trust me!" As Finn said this, I realized I'd forgotten my American History book in the choir room.

"Puck, I forgot my American History book. Will you go back to the choir room with me to get it?" I asked.

"Sure!" He said, seeing that we weren't that far away yet. Once we opened the door, we saw something that made us both gasp.

Miss Sands and Mr. Shu kissing.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Rachel's POV_

"Seriously Sam, why are you so upset with me? It's not like I missed anything, and-"

"_Shhh_!" Sam jeered from behind the tree, whispering. He was probably mad that I didn't check with him at all during the day, but he couldn't blame me for not wanting to blow our cover. But now it was night, and we were safe.

"Just _get down_!" Santana whispered next to him. I bent down next to them, still not sure what we were hiding from.

"Guys, what's going on?" I asked. "Why are we even here?"

"You missed it, Rachel!" Santana shook me. "You didn't get here fast enough!"

"But what-?"

"_Shhh_!" Sam repeated. "She'll hear you!"

"Wait…you don't mean...?"

"Yes, Rachel, I _do_. She's back."

"But…_why_?"

"That's what we're trying to find out, smart one!" Santana nearly laughed, which got us another '_shhh_' from Sam.

And then, after all the dust and shadows cleared, I saw her again. The evil…purely _evil _women that tried to kill me…kill _us_…_all of us_… She cackled; throwing her long, shinny hair and pail face back with the laughter. Her little lemming-like minions hooted along with her, their hair just as long and shinny, and their faces just as pail, with cold, black eyes. They were like us, cursed this way like us, only they didn't play for our side.

And we could have stayed hidden, too. Our plan could have totally worked…

If only I remembered to put my phone on _silent_.


	4. Empty Inboxes and Joining the Other Side

**Okay guys, so my plan at first was to introduce Jesse as a part of this story much later, but now I am **_**totally **_**in anti-Jesse mode because I just finished re-watching Funk. So, Jesse's in this chapter. Oh my God I am **_**so**_** mad at him! It's funny though, because no matter how much I want to, I can't be mad at Shelby, but I think that's just because she's Idina Menzel and I love her! I tried to give Jesse the benefit of the doubt because he's Jonathon Groff, but it **_**did not work**_**! :) Thanks and enjoy.**

_Chapter Three_

_Puck's POV_

Quinn's hazel eyes widened to about the widest they could possibly go. But…c'mon Mr. Shu, you and the new blonde lady? Really? It just doesn't work like that, bro. Seriously. Quinn looked even more pale then usual, and then opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but closed it almost right after. Oh God…they are _not _making out right in front of us, are they? _Gross_! Old people just _shouldn't _make out. Just…no. Finally, Quinn did speak up:

"_Ahem_," she basically coughed. Blondie and Mr. Shu broke apart and looked like they had just been caught stealing or something.

"Oh, Quinn, Puck…" Mr. Shu babbled, running his hand through his hair nervously. Miss Sands had a hand over her mouth. "W-what did you-"

"Save it, Mr. Shu." Quinn half spoke and half whispered. "We're just here to get my text book. If it never happened, we never saw it."

"What happens in the choir room, _stays _in the choir room." I seconded.

"Th-thanks guys…"

"Don't mention it Mr. Shu," Quinn gave a show face as she picked up her book. Once we were walking out of the door, I added:

"Really, _don't _mention it!"

As we walked out of the room and into our next classes, Miss Rosalinda Sands turned to Mr. William Shuster, and just looked at him for a second or two. She thought he was cute. Really cute. And now that he's divorced from Terri the terrible and that redhead is dating her dentist, he was free. They were just…talking. But then, in the heat of the moment, she kissed him. Yeah, she kissed him alright, right on the lips. And you know what? He kissed her back. And then they kissed some more. But _why _did those two stupid kids have to come in and ruin it all?

"Rose, I'm sorry," Will said gruffly. "That was very forward of me and it was very wrong. I'm sorry."

"Will, Will, Will," Rosalinda smiled. "Never apologize for being very forward. Not to me."

"I'm sorry," He whispered again, before getting up to leave. She grabbed his arm from behind and whispered:

"Don't be."

And they kissed again.

Later at lunch, we all noticed that Finn had started to check his phone literally every two seconds. It was getting annoying, let me tell you!

"Finn, seriously, just deal with it!" I yelled across the table. "Your girlfriend's ignoring you, oh _boo-hoo_!"

"Puck, _shut up_!" Quinn, who was sitting in between Britt and I, elbowed me to try to get me to stop talking. "If Rachel's not in school then she's probably sick, Finn!" Quinn looked back to Finn, trying to appear optimistic. "She probably just isn't checking her phone!"

"Rachel _always _checks her phone!" Finn countered.

"Maybe a unicorn or a bird or a duck ate Rachel's phone!" Brittany said in her far-off voice.

"No, Brittany, I really don't think that's a possibility." Kurt said, looking at the blonde like she was on another planet. "If it makes you feel any better Finn, Sam isn't texting me back either."

"What about Santana? Anybody heard from her?" asked Mike.

"Not me," Quinn sighed.

"Or me," whispered Brittany.

"That's so weird!" Mercedes cut in.

"Maybe it's just the cell reception in this place, then." Artie said, trying to smile lightly.

"I guess," Finn sighed, seeing that his inbox still said: _no new messages_.

"So, let's change the subject!" Kurt beamed. "Anyone come up with anything for Glee yet?"

"We should do _Spring Awakening_, don't you think?" Tina suggested.

"Is that a girl show?" I asked.

"No, Puck!" Kurt nearly scoffed. "There is no such think as a girl show or a boy show!" I just rolled my eyes at that. "But if we _do_ do _Spring Awakening_, you know Rachel's gonna steal Wendla's part from me!"

"Kurt, Wendla is a female role," Tina basically whispered.

"So?" Kurt asked seriously. No one dared to challenge Kurt and say anything to answer that.

"Let's compromise!" Quinn cheered. "We should do a show that we can _all _agree on! Agreed?"

"Agreed!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Santana's POV_

Oh crap.

"Oh that's just _awesome_, Rachel! _Really _smooth!" Sam threw his hands up in the air again. "Really? _Really_?" He was pretty much about to start frothing at the mouth. Rachel, on the other hand, was totally tuning Sam out and checking her phone to see a message from Finn.

Oh, isn't that just fine and dandy! ?

"Stop yelling at me, Sam! You scared them away!"

"_I _scared them away?"

"Well…yeah…_duh_…"

"_Oh my God_!"

"Guys, stop fighting!" I yelled in between them. "Seriously, I'm sick of it! _Sick. Of. It. _Got it?"

"Got it," Rachel whispered. Sam just rolled his eyes. Suddenly, a new shadow came into view next to us. We thought someone was going to jump out and attack, but no. We were all surprised by who we saw walking over to us.

"Jesse!" Rachel exclaimed.

"_Aw Jesse_!" Sam scoffed, rolling his eyes some more. He was never a Jesse fan.

"Hi guys," Jesse shifted his weight awkwardly. "Rachel, I've got something kind of serious to tell you…in private…"

"Oh, al-alright," Rachel got up and followed Jesse far enough away from us that we couldn't hear their conversation. She looked pretty upset through, and after a while, we watched her slap him across the face. Rachel stormed back closer to us.

"Rach, please, I didn't have a choice!"

"We _always _have a choice!"

"It's fight or die now, you know that!"

"But to fight for _them_!" After she said that last line, Jesse grabbed her arm and tried to stop her.

"I didn't have a choice." He repeated, only calmer this time. "I didn't want to go over to their side, you have to believe me!" Rachel just shook her head, trying to fight the tears in her eyes. Had Jesse gone over to the other side? To _their _side? But…he wouldn't do that! He was our friend! Wasn't he?

"You're dead to me," Rachel whispered as she ran away into the dark woods ahead. And if he joined the other side, it was true.

He was dead to all of us now. He'd have to be.

**Reviews are LOVE :)**


	5. Sue Me and Something's Coming

**Hey guys, like I said in the A/N of a different fic I'm working on, my laptop crashed, so I'm stuck on my mom's old, slow computer. :( So I apologize for slow updates until further notice. In other news: I like Blaine, the new character. I think he has potential, and I'm not really sure if I ship Sam/Kurt or Blaine/Kurt at the moment. So, yes, I've made him a part of this story and you'll see him later on in the chapters! Thanks and enjoy. **

**The lyrics in the beginning are to **_Sue Me_** from **_Guys and Dolls_**, and the lyrics later on are to **_Something's Coming_** from **_West Side Story_**.**

_Chapter Four_

_Finn's POV_

"_You promise me this, you promise me that  
You promise me anything under the sun  
Then you give me a kiss,  
And you're grabbing your hat  
And you're off to the races again!  
When I think of the time gone by_…

_And I think of the way I tried_…

_I could honestly die!_"

"_Call a lawyer and sue me, __Sue me.  
What can you do me?  
I love you.  
Give a holler and hate me  
Hate me!  
Go ahead, hate me!  
I love you!_"

Puck grabbed Quinn's arm as she tried not to blush, and tried to stay in character. That was a challenge, because at this point in _Guys and Dolls_, Adelaide was ready to slap Nathan in the face. Quinn took in a breath of air and opened her mouth again:

"_The best years of my life, I was a fool to give to you!_"

"_Alright, already!_

_I'm just a no-goodnick!  
Alright, already, it's true.  
So new.  
So sue me, sue me  
What can you do me?  
I love you!_"

Puck raised his eyebrow and Quinn tried not to laugh as we watched them try to imitate the choreography of this scene as well as they were imitating the lyrics to the song.

"_You gamble it here,  
You gamble it there  
You gamble on everything, all except me  
And I'm sick of you keeping me up in the air  
Till your back in the money again!  
When I think of the time gone by_…

_And I think of the way I tried_…

_I could honestly die!_"

"_Serve a paper and sue me, sue me  
What can you do me?  
I love you!_"

"_Achoo!_" We all laughed as Quinn epic failed to fake sneeze. _  
_

"_Give a holler and hate me,  
Hate me!  
Go ahead, hate me!_

_I love you!_"

"_When you wined up in jail,_

_Don't expect me to bail you out!_"

"_Alright, already!_

_So call a policeman!  
Alright, already, it's true  
So new.  
So sue me, sue me  
What can you do me  
I love you!..._"

Quinn and Puck stopped singing as the normal lights turned back on. Both of them tried to catch their breath as we all stood up and clapped for them.

"Alright, Quinn and Puck!" Mr. Shu cheered. "Great job guys!" He gave Puck a pat on the shoulder as they walked by to their seats.

"Anybody else have a song ready today?" Miss Sands asked us.

"Do we have _anything_ yet?" I whispered to Rachel. "I mean, you were sick this whole week, it's not like you were _Google _searching Broadway show tunes."

"Finn, you should know better then that!" She smiled. "I don't need to look up show tunes; I know most of them by heart."

"Of course ya' do." Since we were talking, I didn't notice that Sam had raised his hand.

"I think I've got somethin', Miss Sands." He said as she fixed his hair, pulling it out of his eyes yet again.

"Sure, Sam," she said through her teeth. "Whenever you're ready." Sam stood up in front of everyone, and at first we really weren't sure what he was going to do. Santana looked at him with her fingers crossed, as if she were hoping she was or wasn't going to say something. Rachel narrowed her eyes at him for a split second before he started:

"_Could be!  
Who knows?  
There's something due any day;  
I will know right away,  
Soon as it shows.  
It may come cannonballing down through the sky,  
Gleam in its eye,  
Bright as a rose!_" He took a deep breath and everyone looked at him in amazement. This had just come out nowhere!

"_Could it be? Yes, it could.  
Something's coming, something good,  
If I can wait!  
Something's coming, I don't know what it is,  
But it is  
Gonna be great!_" He briefly stopped again, looked at the ground, took a deep breath and sang out:

"_Around the corner,  
Or whistling down the river,  
Come on, deliver  
To me!_

_Who knows?_  
_It's only just out of reach,_  
_Down the block, on a beach,_  
_Under a tree._  
_I got a feeling there's a miracle due,_  
_Gonna come true,_  
_Coming to me!_

_With a click, with a shock,_  
_Phone'll jingle, door'll knock,_  
_Open the latch!_  
_Something's coming, don't know when, but it's soon;_  
_Catch the moon,_  
_One-handed catch!_

_Will it be? Yes, it will.  
Maybe just by holding still,  
It'll be there!_

_Come on, something, come on in, don't be shy,_  
_Meet a guy,_  
_Pull up a chair!_  
_The air is humming,_  
_And something great is coming!_  
_Who knows?_  
_It's only just out of reach,_  
_Down the block, on a beach,_  
_Maybe tonight,_

_Maybe tonight,_

_Maybe TONIGHT!_"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Sam's POV_

Hey, I thought my performance was great! Yeah, it was _really _great! _Really, really _great! Bring me to Broadway and drop me into _West Side_! I could _totally _play Tony! Okay…maybe it wasn't Broadway worthy, but I still thought it was really good…really _great_!

But that night, Rachel and Santana had other things to say about it.

"That was so…immature! And, and…obtuse! That was a really stupid move, Sam Evans!" Rachel was pacing back and forth again. I've always wondered: where does she get all those adjectives?

"Yeah, what she said." Santana was lying on the dusty old couch on her side, half-asleep.

"Don't fall asleep!" I yelled, hitting her with a pillow.

"Whatever, pretty boy," She tried to stifle a yawn.

"Can we please address the seriousness of the situation?"

"No, Rachel!" We both yelled at the same time.

"What did you see, anyway?"

"You know I can't tell you!"

"I hate rules!" Santana mumbled as she slid the pillow I had hit her with under her head. "Let's make a pact never to follow rules again."

Just then, there was a taping noise at the window. We all immediately sprang up, but it was just Blaine. Rachel got up, opened the window, and moved back to give Blaine room. He jumped through the window and closed it behind him.

"Thanks," He said, giving us his signature smile.

"Go away, other pretty boy!" Santana laughed, turning onto her other side, making her face-to-face with the couch.

"Blaine, you must be freezing!" Rachel said, giving him a blanket from the couch. Santana huffed, but did nothing. She was too tired. We all were.

"Wait!" I said, and everyone stopped. "How do we know you're still on our side?" I narrowed my eyes at Blaine.

"Because you know me, Sam, and I'm not a traitor like our friend Jesse."

"Our _ex_-friend!" Rachel interjected.

"Er, right." Blaine smiled again. "Plus, I come baring gifts," He laughed, and the girls shot up, yelling:

"Presents! Presents!"

"Real mature, guys," I said. "What if he gives you something poisonous or something?"

"But he won't because he's Blaine!" Rachel said. Yeah, because _that _makes it all better! He gave the girls gold necklaces with The Crest on them, which isn't much of a present to be honest. You make off with those anywhere. But, somehow, they were as thankful to Blaine as they would be if he had stopped The War!

"Sam, there's something for you, too." He said.

"What, Blaine?"

"Information." He said with a straight face. "Information that you might not want to hear." I looked at the girls who were trying to hook their necklaces.

"Go on," I whispered.

"Well, it just doesn't look good for us, Sammy."

"Blaine, it's never looked good for us."

"But they're getting stronger while we're getting weaker. It's fight or die, kill or be killed, and we…well, we have to stop hiding in the shadows. What you saw today, that may only be the beginning."

**Reviews are LOVE! :)**


	6. The Lima Freeze and Away From Here

**Hello again! So I've decided that now I ship Kurt/Blaine instead of Kurt/Sam, so this is now a Kurt/Blaine fic instead of Kurt/Sam. No hard feelings, Kurt/Sam shippers. **

**Oh, and if you've read the Glee book, you know already that everyone goes to get ice cream at the 'Lima Freeze', which isn't a real place in the show, but is in the book. So I'm going to use it for this chapter, but just note that I **_**did **_**get it from the book, and **_**did not **_**make it up. Thank you. Also, remember to review! :) Thanks and enjoy.**

_Chapter Five_

_Quinn's POV_

"…But I told you, I don't want to go to the Lima Freeze! Why can't we just stay home?"

"You need to stop being so anti-social, Noah Puckerman."

"Me? Anti-social? _Me_?" Puck mockingly rolled his eyes and puckered his lips cutely as he turned to face me in the passenger seat. "You're the one who'll just sit there while everyone else enjoys _delicious_ ice cream."

"You know I would never eat all those empty calories," I said, keeping my eyes on the road and my hands on the wheel, even though I'd rather be looking at Puck, obviously. "But maybe I'll get a small frozen yogurt or something. And I think it's ridiculous that you don't want to go! Everyone will be there; like a group thing!"

"Only for you, Quinnie," He shook his head. "And you should probably buckle your seatbelt."

"_My _seatbelt _is _buckled." I looked right at Puck as I pulled the car into the Lima Freeze. It was a small venue cuddled next to a nearly empty pizza place, a clothing store that only Rachel would shop at…_maybe_, and a tiny bookstore. "Yours _isn't_."

"It doesn't matter anymore," Puck shrugged, opening the car door. "We're here now."

"Right, right," I hopped out the car and into the gravely parking lot. I was actually kind of excited to have a night out with Puck and everyone else. With cheerios and glee club and everything else that keeps me so super busy, it's not like it's something we do a lot, except for going to see a movie every now and then. "Let's go have some fun."

"With you," Puck slipped my hand into his. "Fun is guaranteed."

When Puck pushed the door opened, a chime of bells-wind chimes, probably-welcomed us to the little ice cream shop. It looked like an unfortunate _Dairy Queen_ from, like, the 60s or something, that had fallen on hard times and had to downsize. Finn and Rachel stood in line, laughing at each other only. Mercedes and Kurt were ordering ice cream, while Artie and Brittany already were sipping milkshakes. Artie was staring at Tina, who was at a table with Mike, and staring right back at Artie. Sam and Santana were in the back, talking seemingly secretly to each other. Kurt put a hand up in a little wave, welcoming Blaine, who had walked in right before Puck and I did.

"Hey! Quinn, Puck!" Finn yelled, waving his hand for us to come over. Puck tried to hide his smile as we weaved through the line, making it clear we weren't cutting, and made our way over to Finn and Rachel. Once we had reached them, they were asked what they wanted by the teenager behind the counter.

"I'll have a chocolate milkshake," Finn said to the boy, and then looked over at Rachel. "Do you want anything?"

"That's okay," she said with a smile. "I'll go look for an open table." Rachel walked away and sat down at a booth near Artie and Brittany's table and Tina and Mike's table too.

"I'll have one of those 'brownie explosion' things," Puck said, "in a waffle cone. And this girl," he elbowed me, "an _extra large_ hot fudge sundae with _extra _hot fudge, and-"

"-He's kidding!" I cut him off quickly, slapped my hand down on the counter, and the boy almost jumped. "I'll have a small vanilla frozen yogurt."

"With?" The boy at the counter asked me.

"With a _napkin_."

"Okay, when you add a napkin…" The boy snickered along with Finn and Puck. "…Your total comes to six dollars and ninety-four cents," he said as Puck and Finn dug into there wallets. I grabbed a five-dollar-bill and two one-dollar-bills out of my wallet, but Puck put a hand up.

"I'm paying-"

"-Oh no you're not!" Both Puck and Finn said at the same time. The boys split the bill, not letting my pay a cent. I took out two quarters and placed them in the jar marked '_Tips_'.

"There!" I said happily. "I made a contribution!"

"Sure ya' did!" Puck said sarcastically and put a hand on my shoulder as Finn tried not to laugh. _Whatever_, I thought. _At least I did _something_. _

Once we all got what we ordered, we slipped into the booth with Rachel, who was doing something with her phone. Finn sat next to her, with Puck and I on the other side. All of us, not just us four, but all the New Directions were talking and talking for hours. It was…a lot of fun, actually. Even though Puck was reluctant to come, it was shaping out to be a great night. After a while, Rachel took out her phone again and started texting under the table through the gaps in the conversations. Once she set it down on the table, I heard it vibrate and saw it say:

_New Text from: Sam_

_2 New Texts from: Sam_

_New Text from: Santana_

_New Text from: Blaine_

_3 New Texts from: Sam_

"Uh, sorry guys," Rachel said quickly. "But I gotta go. _Now_. Sorry." She swished her hair and ran out of the Lima Freeze, soon followed by Sam, Santana, and Blaine.

"That was…weird…" Puck murmured.

"Whatever," Finn shrugged. "…whatever…"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Rachel's POV_

"That was _way _too close!" Sam threw his hands in the air as his sneakers smoothed against the wet, mucky grass. He paused and looked down at a little, muddy puddle, and looked briefly at his reflection. He looked nothing like himself in front of the others. None of us did, but it's not like we could go out in public looking like ourselves. It would just give us away. Sam fixed his now dark, short hair, and sighed at his red, animal-like eyes.

"Whatever, Sam," Santana sighed, perching on tree branch. I jumped up and landed next to her. Better not to make a trail of footprints.

"We've had closer calls then that," I whispered.

"Maybe _you _have," Sam said. "But I certainly haven't."

"Where'd Blaine disappear too?" I looked around as my long, blonde hair flipped behind me.

"Does it matter?" Santana asked. "Let's just go."

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "Let's just go. Away from here."


	7. Good Morning and Different People

**Okay, I've kept you in the dark for too long now. So, here's the first of the explanation chapters! Remember to review! Thanks and enjoy.**

_Chapter Six_

_Finn's POV_

The next morning in glee, no one was even remotely awake. Maybe we should have waited for the weekend of a night out? Whatever.

"C'mon you guys!" Mr. Schuester put his hands together. "You're falling asleep on me here!" Miss Sands, who was seated next to Brad at the piano, let out a sigh. That was strange behavior for her, because she's usually as peppy as regular coffee with at least five _Splenda_ packets. But what could they expect from us? It was the _morning_!

"I think I might just know how to brighten your spirits!" She cheered, getting to her feet, all full of perkiness again. "I do know a thing or two about musicals you know," She said as she sashayed to the front of the room. Well of course she does, she is the musical director after all! "I'm sure you all know this one!" Miss Sands flipped her long hair back and then burst out into her rendition of '_Good Morning_' from _Singing in the Rain_.

"_Good mornin',  
Good mornin'!  
We've talked the whole night through,  
Good mornin'  
Good mornin' to you.  
Good mornin', good mornin'!  
It's great to stay up late,  
Good mornin', good mornin' to you.  
When the band began to play  
The sun was shinin' bright.  
Now the milkman's on his way,  
It's too late to say goodnight.  
So, good mornin', good mornin'!  
Sunbeams will soon smile through,  
Good mornin', good mornin', to you,  
And you, and you, and you!_" She paused for a second or two for no apparent reason, and started again:

"_Good morning,  
Good morning,  
We've gabbed the whole night through.  
Good morning, good morning to you._

_Nothin' could be grander than to be in Louisiana  
In the morning,  
In the morning,  
It's great to stay up late!  
Good mornin',  
Good mornin' to you.  
It might be just a zippy  
If you was in Mississipi!  
When we left the movie show  
The future wasn't bright  
But tame is gone  
The show goes on  
And I don't wanna say good night!_" She took a deep breath and belted out:

"_So say, Good Mornin'!  
Good Mornin'!  
Rainbow is shining through  
Good Mornin'!  
Good Mornin'!  
Bon Jour!:  
Bon Jour!  
Buenos Dias!  
Buenos Dias!  
Buon Giorno!  
Buon Giorno!  
Guten Morgen!  
Guten Morgen!  
Good morning to you.  
Waka laka laka wa  
Waka laka laka wa...  
Ole, toro, Bravo!_"

Mr. Schuester clapped especially enthusiastically when she was done. We clapped along with him, because, well, Miss Sands deserved it. She was good…_really _good. Almost Rachel-worthy.

"So…_what _was that song about?" Brittany asked. No one answered. I kept looking at the door for Rachel to walk in, but she didn't. She never did, no matter how long I stared at the door. I know we aren't supposed to have cell phones, or any kind of phones for that matter, in school, but it's not like anybody follows those stupid rules anyway. I sent Rachel a text while my phone was hidden behind the chair.

_Rach, where r u?_

_Nowhere._

_Nowhere means somewhere._

_No, it doesn't._

_Yes, it does._

_You're an idiot._

_I know._

She didn't respond for a while until her text said:

_Where r U, Finn?_

_In glee, where u should be._

She didn't reply to that one for a while either, so I said:

_Rachel, I'm serious. _

_So am I._

_Where r u? What's going on? Do you need me?_

_I always need you._

_That's not what I meant._

_But it's true._

_But it's inrelivant_

_That's IRRELIVANT_, _Finn._

_Whatever, you know what I meant._

_I think it's cute when you try 2 use big words and use them wrong._

_I only try 2 use them because I know you think it's cute._

…_Touché._

_Do you want to talk about it?_

_No…but you need to know. Just…meet me somewhere._

_Where?_

_Not anywhere where people could hear us._

I thought for a minute, and then came up with the perfect place.

_Do you remember the first place we kissed?_

_The auditorium._

_Right._

…_are you sure nobody will overhear us there?_

_Doesn't matter. It's our place._

_And this conversation really can't be had over bowling._

… …_You're not breaking up with me, r u?_

_What? Of course not!_

_Okay, good. See you as soon as the bell rings…_

And just like it was meant to be, the bell rang.

_Meet ya' now._

_Race ya'._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I guess I won the race, because when I got there, I was alone. Only for a minute, but still.

"I won," I said.

"Yeah," she as the doors closed behind her. "Of course you did."

"Rachel…what's this really about?"

"You're never going to believe me," She said. "Or you _will_, and…well, I just hope you don't believe me."

"I'd believe anything you say."

"That's not what I was hoping for…" she shifted on her heels and took a breath. "Finn this isn't easy. And I know you won't believe me, but here it is…" She stopped herself, so I said:

"Just tell me. You can tell me anything, you know that."

"Look." She said flat-out. "There are some people in this world who are different. And not good, dazzling, superhero different. Bad different. Just…_different_. Different from you and different from every other normal, _non-different _person. Because like I said, these people are just _different_. And they can do things…_different _things, which aren't always good things. Most of the time they're bad different things, and no matter how much they _don't _want to do these things, they just…do. And they can't control it at all. They'd kill they're best friend if they were in the wrong place at the wrong time-"

"Wait, back up. _Kill_?"

She nodded.

"And are you telling me that you're one of these different people?"

She nodded again.


	8. Questions and Answers

**Thanks for all the reviews and such, guys. You're awesome. Just remember, no flames, please. Thank you. Oh yeah, and a happy Thanksgiving to my fellow Americans out there! Remember to review. Thanks and enjoy.**

_Chapter Seven_

_Rachel's POV_

"Rachel…you're not making any sense…wh-what do you mean? I-I don't…understand…"

"Finn," I whispered under my breath. "Just…" I sighed. "Look, I'm _dangerous_, okay? Most of us are. And you're just a human. That's not a good mix."

"For some reason, that sounded offensive."

"Maybe you should be offended, so then you'll run as far away from me as you can."

"I'm not running anywhere," he walked closer and took my hands in his.

"But you should."

"But I _won't_." He said the statement firmly, as if there was no other alternative. "Now," he smiled. "Would you please _explain_?" But…I didn't want to explain.

"Okay, okay, fine…" I didn't look at him…I _wouldn't _look at him. "Me and…some other people in this school who will remain nameless, well, we're different. Literally. We're called Differents. Well, that's not the technical name for us, but Sam says-"

"Wait, whoa, whoa, whoa!" He put a hand up. "Sam? He's…like you, too?"

"Yeah, he's kind of like my big brother. We're not really related, but it's just always been like that."

"Who else is involved in this?" His eyes got wider now.

"Santana, Blaine, Brittany, Mr. Schue's ex-wife Terri, Coach Sylvester, Dave Karofsky, Jesse…should I go on?"

"Um…that's okay, I think." Finn looked like he was about to pass out.

"But it's not like we're all in this together. There's two sides, and right now there's a war going on. The War…and it's getting pretty bad, too."

"Oh my God are…are you o-okay?"

"Yeah, it's not like we're constantly punching each other. I mean, sure, there's a bunch of battles, but you guys, humans, help us with who's winning."

"What?" He asked. "How?"

"It's all very exact, and precise. There's a 'good' side and a 'bad' side, I guess you could call it. Sam, Santana, Brittany, Blaine and I are on the people you know who are on the 'good' side. Karofsky and Jesse are the only ones you know who are on the 'bad' side. Terri and Sue are undetermined; they haven't really picked a side yet. Sometimes, people claim to be 'drawn' to a certain side, but I don't buy that…I believe you can always choose. And when one of you humans does something good, it helps us, makes us stronger. But when you do something bad, it makes _them_ stronger. For example, say you see someone who falls in the hallway as you're walking by. You help them, it helps us. You laugh in their face, it helps them. It's just as simple as that."

"Yeah, because that's _really _simple."

"It gets worse."

"Awesome,"

"Not so awesome."

"_Bring it on_." I laughed when he said that.

"We all have these basic powers. Enhanced agility, enhanced strength, enhanced speed, and powers of the mind. But those of us who were born this way, like me, have special powers too. We're talented. But those of us like Britt, for example, who were turned this way, don't have talents. They just have their basic powers."

"Well what do you mean, 'talents'? What can you guys _do_?"

"Oh, gosh, where do I start…?" I closed my eyes for a second, and took a deep breath. "Well, Sam has the power of change. He can literally look at something and make it something totally different. And Blaine, he has the power of encouragement. That's pretty self-explanatory, but he can take in encouragement to a whole new level. He can literally heal people with support. Santana, well, she has the power of influence. You know how she flaunts that one, every guy does. If she puts the idea in your head that you need to jump, you don't even have time to ask 'how high?', because you're already in the air."

"But what about…the 'bad' side?" He whispered.

"Karofsky has the power of terror. The way he bullies Kurt, that's barley half of it…" We both cringed at the same time. "Jesse…well, he changed sides, so I don't know how his power will change. And Terri and Sue are undetermined, so none of us know anything about them."

"You said that some people become…what you are…like Brittany did…"

"Right,"

"How?"

"It's kind of…gory."

"I can handle gory."

"But I don't think _I_ can right now." I shook my head. "Long story short, San found Britt dying and changed her. I'll give you the details later. Oh, and there's probably something else you should know. None of us go by our real names here, or look anything like ourselves for that matter."

"Really? How'd you come up with fake names?" Finn looked more excited than shocked now.

"They're just close to our real ones. Like Sam, his real name's Sky. And Santana is really Sabrina, Brittany's really Brandy, Blaine's really Blake-"

"What's your real name?"

"Rosalie."

"Why does that name sound so…familiar?" Okay, there was _no way _I was going to bring _her _up.

"Um…I don't know…" That's a lie. But a good lie.

"What do you really look like?"

"I'm actually a blonde, like Quinn. All of us really look like the opposite of how we make ourselves look to you. Like Sam, he has short, dark hair, and Brittany looks like I do now…"

"I just have one more question…for now."

"And what's that, Finn?"

"But Rachel…what about _you_? What can _you _do?"

"I-"

I was cut off by the sound of a window breaking.

**Review please :)**


	9. Don't Do Sadness and Blue Wind

**In this fic, Emma and Carl never got married, and Santana and Finn were never did **_**anything**_**. Just so you know. Thanks for all your support for this story, I really think it could go places! Remember to review! :) Thanks and enjoy.**

**The lyrics in the song in this chapter are the lyrics to **_**Don't Do Sadness/Blue Wind **_**from **_**Spring Awakening**_**.**

_Chapter Eight_

_Quinn's POV_

"_Awful sweet to be a little butterfly.  
Just wingin' over things  
And nothing deep inside.  
Nothing goin', goin' wild in you, you know.  
You're slowing by the riverside,  
Or floatin' high and blue.  
_  
_Or may be cool to be a little summer wind.  
Like once through everything  
And then away again.  
With the taste of dust in your mouth all day  
But no need to know.  
Like sadness, you just sail away._

'Cuz you know I don't do sadness,  
Not even a little bit.  
Just don't need it in my life.  
Don't want any part of it.  
I don't do sadness.  
Hey, I've done my time  
Lookin' back on it all.  
Man, it blows my mind.  
I don't do sadness,  
So been there.  
Don't do sadness,  
Just don't care." Finn took Rachel's hands in his. Surprisingly, she didn't look to be…in the singing mood, but Finn smiled at her reassuringly. Still, she looked…sick. She smiled when Finn gave her a cute little half-grin, and started to sing her part:

"_Spring and summer every other day  
Blue wind gets so sad  
Blowin' through the thick corn,  
Through the bales of hay,  
Through the open books on the grass  
Spring and summer_." Rachel took a deep breath, still looking sick. Despite her sudden illness, she smiled now, and sang:__

"_Sure, when it's autumn  
Wind always wants to  
Creep up and haunt you  
Whistlin' it's got you  
With its heartache, with its sorrow  
Winter wind sings and it cries_

Spring and summer every other day  
Blue wind gets so pained  
Blowin' through the thick corn,  
Through the bales of hay,  
Through the sudden drift of the rain  
Spring and summer." Then they sang together for the end of the duet. Finn sang:_  
_  
"_So maybe I should be some kind of laundry line.  
Hang their things on me  
And I will swing 'em dry.  
You're just wavin' the sun through the afternoon,  
And then see, they come to set you free  
Beneath the risin' moon._

'Cuz you know I don't do sadness,  
Not even a little bit.  
Just don't need it in my life.  
Don't want any part of it.  
I don't do sadness.  
Hey, I've done my time  
Lookin' back on it all.  
Man, it blows my mind.  
I don't do sadness,  
So been there.  
Don't do sadness,  
Just don't care." While Rachel sang:__

"_Spring and summer every other day  
Blue wind gets so lost  
Blowin' through the thick corn,  
Through the bales of hay_

Spring and summer every other day  
Blue wind gets so lost  
Blowin' through the thick corn,  
Through the bales of hay,  
Through the wandering clouds of the dust  
Spring and summer!"

Everyone clapped for them, because, well, they totally deserved it. They were both awesome, but they were even more awesome together, and they both knew it, too. Everyone did.

"W-wow…" Miss Sands mouthed, smiling.

"Finn, Rachel," Mr. Schue beamed along side Miss Sands. "Great job! Really great!" There was more applause and more smiles across the room then. Rachel, it seemed, was the only one who _wasn't _smiling. She like she was…in pain.

"Excuse me, sorry," She whispered before running out of the room and closed the door behind her.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Finn's POV_

"You do know _why _she ran out that door, right?" Santana whispered to me as I sat back down. "It's because she loves you so much it hurts her."

"Santana," I turned around to look at her. "You're lying. I _know _you're lying. Rachel told me everything…_Sabrina_." First, she looked shocked, which is what I had expected. But after another second, that same devilish, _Cheshire Cat _smile appeared on Santana's face.

"If you _just _call me Sabrina and don't reference anything else, then obviously she didn't tell you _everything_." She said with a certain satisfaction, before getting up with Brittany and everyone else to leave after the bell rang for dismissal.

"Hey, wait!" I called after her as she left. "Why…why wouldn't Rachel tell me the whole story?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Not really." I shrugged and Santana rolled her eyes.

"It's because she's _scared _Finn! _That_'s why that window broke, because she freaked and lost control."

"_Duh_," added Brittany.

"But…but scared of _what_? And…what window? A window never broke!"

"Yeah, it did," she countered, "about ten, maybe twenty miles from here. _You_ just couldn't hear it."

"Stupid human," Brittany giggled like a little schoolgirl.

"Well, if Rachel doesn't want to tell me the whole story, then would _you_?" I asked Santana.

"I guess I _could _tell you…but where's the fun in that?" She giggled. "Why don't you just sleep on it?"

"Rachel said you could control people's minds, their thoughts…does that mean you can control their _dreams_, too?" I asked her. She nodded, and before walking away with Brittany, she repeated:

"Just sleep on it."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

If these dreams were Santana's doing only, then she was one heck of a powerful… … …whatever she was. First, all I saw was light. Golden, comforting, loving light everywhere I looked. And it really didn't matter, because in that light, I didn't want to be looking at anything else. After a while though, everything became sharper and clearer, and I could see the actual dream. I couldn't see myself, but I could see what was going on perfectly clearly.

There was a little girl. She was small and cute, no older then six. She had long, blonde hair and beautiful eyes. Her eyes, though, were the only thing I looked at for a while at first. Those eyes weren't normal eyes. They kept changing color with each dream sequence, I realized, from purple, to grey, to yellow, or to red, depending on her mood, I guessed. She wore a white dress with white tights and white fancy shoes. Even the ribbon in her hair was white. Everything she ever wore was white. Everything anyone in these dreams wore was white. The little blonde girl giggled, and her face lit up with the bright color of happiness. But it wasn't just giddy, naïve, six-year-old-happiness. This was true, untouched happiness, as if she'd never seen a hardship, never had been wronged in her life in any way, shape, or form.

_...'Cuz you know I don't do sadness,  
Not even a little bit.  
Just don't need it in my life.  
Don't want any part of it.  
I don't do sadness.  
Hey, I've done my time  
Lookin' back on it all.  
Man, it blows my mind.  
I don't do sadness,  
So been there.  
Don't do sadness,  
Just don't care..._

That's when I realized this little girl was Rachel.

Little Rachel was in her backyard, I realized, but it wasn't just _her _backyard. There was a whole community of lavish houses; all lined up near each other, placed neatly on these green rolling-hills. Like everyone just shared everything, and it all worked out fine. No hardship, no pain. Was this the world she once knew – the world she grew up in? It must have been.

A dog-like animal that looked like a black cairn terrier jumped up to snuggle up to little Rachel. She laughed and scooped him up as the dog-thing licked her licked her face. She laughed harder, and the dog jumped down. Then he started to chase his tail, and I thought for a second that this was a real dog. I was proved wrong when the creature turned into a tiger, then kangaroo and finally a bluebird. She backed away when the dog turned into a snake, and then smiled when it became a butterfly. After flying around little Rachel and making her giggle and grin, the strange pet became a cute, energetic puppy again.

_...Spring and summer every other day  
Blue wind gets so lost  
Blowin' through the thick corn,  
Through the bales of hay_

_Through the open books on the grass  
Spring and summer..._

"Rosalie what do you think you're doing?" A voice asked, and my vision shifted to see a sixteen or seventeen year old guy with brown-blonde curls. This is when it all started not to make any sense. This guy had Blaine's face, just like Rachel had the little girl's face. But Blaine and Rachel are the same age, right? The guy who couldn't have been Blaine was working in the yard like it was his job.

"Blake, I got a new puppy!" Little Rachel sang, teetering back and forth on her heals. "I named him Toto, like the puppy from _The Wizard of Oz_. Sky put a talent charm on him so he can shift, too. Isn't that cool, Blake?"

"I guess so, sweetheart." Blaine smiled at Rachel's giddiness. "But you should tell Sky to use his talent more resourcefully."

"Blake?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you working in the yard?"

"Because your mother told me too."

"Why do you do everything she says?"

"Because I work for her."

"Why do you work for my mother, Blake?"

"Why do you ask so many questions, Rose?" Blaine returned Rachel's fourth question with a question of his own.

"Because I like to learn things!" She said cutely. "So _why_?"

"Because she pays me, and I need to get paid, and I like working for her because she's nice." He turned away from his yard work to look at her. "Does that answer your question, Rosalie?"

"Yes," she squeaked, and trotted off to play with her dog-like-thing again. After a while, she came back and asked: "Blake, what does 'Dark' mean?" Blaine turned around quickly, looking alarmed.

"Where did you hear that word, sweetie?" He asked, kneeling down so he was at her level.

"James said he heard people saying that some people are turning 'Dark' and using their talents for 'evil'. What does that mean, Blake? What does 'evil' mean?"

"James shouldn't have told you that, honey. You're too young to worry about things like that. Okay? How's about you just ask me another question?"

"Umm…" she paused, as if looking for a really good question to ask. Finally, she gave up, and simply asked: "Why is the sky gold at night and purple in the day?" Wait…what? I looked up at the sky, and it was, indeed, gold. So these people were awake at night and asleep in the day…

"The sky is gold and shinning right now because of all the good Light we reflect onto it, but at during the day when we're asleep, there's nothing to make the sky light up."

"Oh…Blake, I have one more question."

"Okay, Rose, one more." He smiled.

"Why do you think James shouldn't have told me that?"

"Because…because he just shouldn't have."

"Why, though?"

"Because…because…because that's just how it is." Blaine seemed satisfied with this answer, but Rachel certainly didn't. "Look honey, it's like this…what's your name?"

"Rosalie Light."

"Why is that your name?"

"Because I'm on the Light side and not that other side…" she was careful not to say the word 'Dark' again. "And because…because…well, I guess Mommy and Daddy just liked the name Rosalie, so they named me that. And that's just how it is."

"Right," Blaine sighed a sigh of relief. "Sometimes, that's just how it is."

In the next sequence, Rachel was the about nine or ten, at what looked like a playground. She was there with a girl who looked about nine or ten too, with strawberry-blonde, wavy hair. There were two boys there with the two girls, one with short, dark hair and the other with straight, blonde-brown hair. The boy with blonde-brown hair looked about eleven, and the one with dark hair looked about eleven, too. All of the kids had purple eyes today. Another boy came over, who looked like he was the dark haired boy's twin.

"Hi Jack," Rachel said to him.

"Hey Rose, I haven't seen you in a while. What're you guys doing here?" The newcomer said.

"James and I are teaching the girls how to use their talents." The new boy's twin said. "You should help, Jack."

"Is that safe?" Jack asked.

"Probably not," said the blonde boy said. "But with all this talk of 'a war is coming' then they should probably learn early, even before they start training."

"And who makes you and Sky the judge of that, James?" Jack said a little bit louder. "We should just play Magic Marbles instead."

"That'd be fun if I knew how to play." Rachel said.

"I'll teach ya'." Jack said, walking over to her and taking out a blue pouch, filled with marbles. For a while after that, Jack showed Rachel the marbles and taught her all about a game that I'd never heard of before and totally don't understand at all.

_Awful sweet to be a little butterfly.  
Just wingin' over things  
And nothing deep inside.  
Nothing goin', goin' wild in you, you know.  
You're slowing by the riverside,  
Or floatin' high and blue.  
_  
_Or may be cool to be a little summer wind.  
Like once through everything  
And then away again.  
With the taste of dust in your mouth all day  
But no need to know.  
Like sadness, you just sail away..._

"Got it?"

"Got it."

Then in a different succession, Rachel was laying on a cream-colored couch in what must have been her house. She was sixteen now, and looked just like she does now but with blonde hair, grey, stormy eyes, and snow-pale skin. James, the blonde kid from before, was sixteen too, and now I could tell who he was. Jesse. Wait…James St. James? Oh yeah, Rachel said her last night was 'Light' just because she was on the 'Light' side, so maybe that was his last name too? Maybe that was all their last names. James was sitting on the coffee table near her, with a sketch book and a pencil.

"Rosalie, would you _please_ hold still?"

"_Why_ are you drawing me, James Light?"

"Art project," he said. "We're supposed to draw somebody we care about. So stop fidgeting, would ya'?"

"_Ugh_…" she moaned dramatically. "This is _sooo boring_!"

"Then entertain yourself."

"Um, have you _met_ me? You know I'm physically incapable of entertaining myself unless I break out into song!"

"Fine, then," Jesse said. "Tell me about your day. What'd you and Jack do?"

"…H-he said he's scared, James. And I've never once in my life heard Jack say he was scared." Suddenly, the light and happy mood started to turn more somber. "He's scared he'll get plucked out of school and training and get drafted into The War, and he's scared he'll never see me again. Then I asked him if he was scared of being turned Dark, but he said no, and that he believes that we can always choose. Do you think that's true?"

"I don't know, Rose. I've heard…I've heard good people have turned for no reason…and I just don't know what to believe anymore."

"He asked me to run away with him."

"What?" Jesse asked. Okay, I agree with Jesse. _What_?

"He said we could run away, run away from all this. And we could get married and have kids and live far, far away from here…"

"What'd you tell him, Rose?" She didn't answer. "Rosalie…" he didn't finish his thought, though. "God," he mumbled under his breathe. "Don't you remember when we were little? When we were little and we'd sit by the river and sing our hearts out because we thought nobody could possibly hear us over the water, so nobody would find us? Don't remember that, Rosalie?"

"Of course."

"So…where's that girl?"

"She grew up."

Silence.

"James," Rachel said after a while. "It's just going to get worse and worse. There were humans here today, taking pictures, recording videos, trying to prove something. Trying to expose us. This war…it's tearing us apart! We can't even band together to chase off _humans _for goodness sake! Let alone haunt them down! Don't you see what's become of us! ? It's insanity, James, and it's only getting worse! My father died in battle, my aunt joined the other side, and…and…"

"And?"

"And I'm so scared that Jack will be next."

More silence.

"Rosalie Light, let me see your necklace." Jesse finally said. Rachel pulled out the gold chain that was tucked under her shirt. In place of any gem, there was a beautiful insignia of some sort "Where'd you get this?"

"I have a lot of them. Blake gives me one every year."

"Right. So you've seen it a lot. You know what this is, and why you where it around your neck. And if we stick to that, then we'll be okay. We'll all be okay."

"…You promise?"

"I promise."

…_Lookin' back on it all.  
Man, it blows my mind.  
I don't do sadness,  
So been there.  
Don't do sadness,  
Just don't care..._

**Review? **


	10. Graveyards and Cousins

**I am honesty, truly, genuinely sorry for the hold up. First, it was midterms, then Christmas and New Years and then – of course – low and behold that algebra absolutely **_**hates **_**me. And guess what? I **_**hate **_**algebra with a burning passion! Grammar, literature…those subjects I can do; but algebra…no! I'm sorry :) Anyway, the next chapter is here, and I feel bad about keeping you waiting and keeping you confused. Again…sorry. Blame algebra – I sure do! So soon I will start to clear up this mystery and really get to the action…yay! In this chapter, I'm going to introduce more OCs. Yay! :) Also, reviews = love. :) Thanks and enjoy! **

_Chapter Nine_

_Rachel's POV_

"I hate you, Sam."

"You're an idiot, Rachel."

"I hate both of you, and your both idiots!" Santana smirked. "Everyone happy now?"

"Yes, Santana," I shook my head. "That makes this situation _so much better_!"

"_I'm _not the one who got us _stranded out here_!" We both looked at Sam, giving him equally as effective dirty looks.

"I said I was sorry!"

"Yeah, well, I don't forgive you!" That's when I stormed away from them.

Sam sighed as I ran further and further away from them. But I should have known – it _always _starts this way. _Crap_, I thought. _Why hadn't I thought everything through earlier? _But honestly, I knew why. I had been…sidetracked. Which of course was stupid in the first place, come to think of it. Maybe I should just start over again. Fake my own death again and travel to a new state. Ohio's getting kind of boring anyway. Maybe Texas or Florida this time? And, of course, I'd have to change it up again. Dye my hair and buy new contacts, change my name and forget all the old memories that I would love to cherish. It wasn't even safe for me to live with my own _mother _let alone shack up with some friends. I should have know that three's crowd. I should have known that sooner or later, they'd find us anyway.

The graveyard was a smoky grey as it always was, and that night was no exception.

"Hi, Elena," I whispered to the grave, rubbing some of the moss off of the epitaph. It still read:

_Elena Light_

_Date of Death: Unknown_

"I miss you so much, and, well, I haven't been to see you in a while, so I thought I'd stop by…sorry, I didn't bring flowers or anything…"

"Hey!" I heard from behind me, and nearly did a double take. "Rose, is that you? You look so…different!"

"Yes, Arianne," I didn't turn around yet. "Totally changing your identity will do that to you. Or, wait, sorry…" I mumbled. "What's your new name?"

"'Don't have one," she shook her head. "It's just Arianne, and will always be just Arianne. I refuse to change myself for a biosphere of powerless humans who can't even accept some of their own kind."

"Well, you sure haven't changed."

"Nope."

Meet my cousin, Arianne Light – er, Arianne…_something_, because I'm not really sure what side she's on at the moment. Little Ari always had attitude, but she had also always been younger then me. When we cross dimensions and come to this world, or any other then ours, we stop ageing. That's why Blaine is really older then me, but in this world, we're the same age. Just because he crossed over before I did.

Elena was my cousin – Arianne's twin

And now, she was dead.

Arianne and Elena were more then inseparable; they never left each other's side…ever. Before I left, Ari and Eli were fourteen, but now, the girl behind me looked about a year older then I did. So she stayed there until she was seventeen…she stayed there _alone _until she was seventeen. I looked at her, and my cousin smiled at me, her sharp teeth perfectly white. She fixed her long, dark hair and blinked her brown-amber eyes, and I realized that not only did she not change her name, but also, she hadn't changed her identity or her looks, either.

Classic Arianne.

"Don't be like that, Rose!" She smiled. "I don't bite!"

"Well that all depends on who you take after."

"I'm not anything like my mother!"

"Ari," I whispered, suddenly remembering why I hadn't seen her in years. "W-why are you _here_?" She sighed deeply, and her eyes flashed.

"Y-you haven't been home in years, Rosalie. You don't know what it's like now."

"Yeah, and since _Sam_ messed up we can't get back in."

"Sam?"

"Sky," I said. "You remember Skylar?"

"Yeah," she said. "I-I remember Skylar. But Rose, you don't want to get back in anyway. Trust me, it's…not the world you remember anymore." I looked at her when she said this, and something just hit me, like a flash of lightning or something like that.

"I just don't get it, Arianne. You were so…_good_. Why…why would you do this to yourself?"

"That's just it, Rosalie," Her eyes, which were just flashing, suddenly turned dulled and colorless. "I can't _do _anything. Not without Elena. So I begged them to kill me. They wouldn't, so…"

"So?"

"So then I started to see the goodness in the darkness. The darkness, the insanity, the pain…it felt…good. And I welcomed it."

"Ari, please, think about what you're saying-"

"No, Rose," she cut me off. "I know what I'm saying. I just hope you know what _everyone_ is saying."

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

_Finn's POV_

On Monday morning, the first thing I did was find Rachel in the hallway, more then excited to talk to her.

"Rachel," I said once I found her.

"Save it, Finn!" She yelled uncharacteristically. Rachel looked like she had been crying. "I'm not in the mood to-"

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Her eyes dropped down to the ground, and she sighed.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm sorry, y-you didn't deserve that. I just…I had to deal with something."

"Do you need to talk about it?"

"No," Rachel said quickly. "No, I really don't – actually," she breathed. "You deserve a real explanation, Finn, and I'm sorry I didn't give that to you before. Meet me in the auditorium again after glee practice this afternoon, okay? Just…don't tell anyone." She paused and said: "I'm sorry, Finn," she repeated. "You deserve a real explation."


End file.
